


The Red Warden (Bits and Pieces)

by TevinterFugitive



Series: The Red Warden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TevinterFugitive/pseuds/TevinterFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabbled bits that I want to post until I get off my butt and start a legitimately formatted version of Dragon Age universe's Lilla Taura (: </p>
<p>*Bits may be posted out of order of occurance, each 'chapter' of this is a separate piece but all are pieces from the same story unless specified*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Warden (Bits and Pieces)

Alistair cautiously made his way into the trees. He shuddered a little, making a small disgusted noise as he just barely heard Alim and the assassin.

"Are you trying to get in my pants?"

Well, at least Alim was forward enough to _ask_.  
"Ugh, Alistair, _don't_ ," he grumbled to himself, wincing.

For what felt like hours, the man made his way through the brush, a palm resting on the hilt of his sword just in case of any trouble. How far did Lilla go when she patrolled at night? He was certain he'd walked for miles already.  
Did she ever even sleep or was she just on constant watch?

He found himself asking that a lot. "Maybe I should ask if she sleeps- would that start a conversation?"  
Alistair laughed to himself at that, shaking his head. "Maker's ass you really are a hopeless bastard, aren't you..."

A shuffling to the side caught his attention, stopping him, but before he could whip out his sword, someone was at his jaw and throat.

" _Shut up_ , Theirin."

Alistair gasped a little, gulping at the feeling of the blunt side of a knife being pressed to his throat. He opened his mouth to question his attacker, certain he recognized the voice as Lilla's, but a calloused hand cupped his mouth too tightly.

"Open your fucking eyes and pay attention," she hissed, words falling into his shoulder blade considering how much taller than her he was. "Look around- see the pretty little glowing dots mister bastard prince? Those are fucking darkspawn eyes. Good fucking job, Alistair."

Alistair hummed a little whimper, whispering a muffled 'sorry'.

"Yeah, me too," Lilla whispered, watching as a taller beast off to the side began edging towards them. She whistled loudly, hollering for the dog as she spun off of Alistair and towards the darkspawn. "Storm!"

The darkspawn in front of Alistair was knocked to the side by the light grey mabari, giving the man time to draw his sword and run down a genlock. He glanced over, watching the dog as it snarled and shook it's head back and forth vigorously, grimacing at the sound of him ripping into the darkspawn's neck and pulling it to pieces.  
" _Maker-_ he always seems so _sweet_."

Lilla snorted behind him, "Focus, you moron. And that's because he _likes_ you."

"Yes, yes, sorry!"  
Alistair drove his sword into another darkspawn, using the momentum to spin himself and bash his shield into yet another, driving his sword through its chest as it scrambled on the ground. He glanced around, realizing he was clear and looked over his shoulder at Lilla. His eyes widened as the large Hurlock smacked her to the ground with an ear piercing screech, the man gritting his teeth and growling as he took a few steps towards her to help.

Alistair was ready to holler back at the creature, to shove his shield into it so hard and slice it's disgusting head off, glaring as he pulled his shield in front of him. He opened his mouth, but before anything came out he watched Lilla roll onto her back and slam her sword into the thing's chest.

Alistair stopped dead in his tracks, shield arm falling to his side as he watched, wide eyed and...blushing?  
Lilla's ridiculously long, blonde hair was a mess around her, barely anything left in that usual tight little bun on her head. She was covered in blood, though granted that wasn't exactly abnormal, clenching her teeth and snarling as she drove her sword into the creature as much as she could as it fell on top of her. "Fucker!"

Alistair had thought it before, but he'd happily think it again.   
Even with her terrible attitude and language, Lilla Taura was absolutely,  _ferociously_ beautiful.

The Hurlock fell on her with a thud, and she squeaked a cute, high pitched 'oof!' as it all but crushed her completely. " _OW_! Asshole!"  
She squirmed around under it, grumbling and grunting a little before just giving up. "Okay, I guess I'm sleeping here then," she snorted, growling a loud 'UGH.'

Alistair put his shield back on his back and sheathed his sword, smirking to himself as he stepped up to her, kneeling beside her.  
"Hello there, need a hand? Or maybe two?"

"No," Lilla mumbled, rolling her eyes and trying to push the creature off of herself again. "I...can do it...myself!" She grunted, giving up again for a moment on that last word.

"Ah! Good, I'll just settle here and wait then." Alistair sat down beside Lilla, picking at the leaves in front of him and crunching them in his palm.

Storm ran up to them, shaking himself off before glancing back and forth between the two, head tilting to the side like a puppy. He whimpered, grabbing the Hurlock by the ankle and trying to pull it off of Lilla.

"No, no, she says she can do it herself, Barkspawn."

Storm whimpered again, barking at Alistair and snorting before going back to trying to help.

" _Alistair_ ," Lilla snarled getting her arm out from under the Hurlock and hitting him in the leg. "Damn it, c'mon, help me out here."

Alistair laughed, grinning at her. "Ah, ah, what's the magic word?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Don't be a dick, just help me."

"Language, miss Taura," Alistair laughed, pushing himself to his feet to stand over her.

"Oh- I'll give you some language, you bastard," she grumbled under her breath, glaring up at him.

"O-ho! Will you now?" Alistair couldn't help but laugh, kneeling a bit to grab the arm of the dead Hurlock. "Just humor me then."

"Ugh, _please_  fucking help me."

Alistair grinned, pulling up on the beast as she pushed, the two of them able to roll it over with ease. Lilla made a face at it once she was standing, brushing herself off and snorting a heavy breath at it through her nostrils before turning to glare at Alistair.

She swiped a foot under him, knocking him clean off his feet and onto his back, settling on top of him with a glare. She had a dagger out now, holding it a few inches from his throat.   
"What the hell was that all about?"

The blood had drained from Alistair's face, his eyes wide, terrified. "L-Lilla? What are...what are you doing?! You /told/ me not to help you!" His chest was heaving, the girl could easily (probably) feel how heavily his heart was pounding under her palm.

" _The whole thing, Alistair!_  Why aren't you _safe_  and _at camp_?!"

Alistair heaved out a heavy, loud sigh of relief. " _Ooohhhhh_. Can you at least put your friend away?"

Lilla held her glare, nose scrunching as she clearly fought some sort of urge not to listen. She huffed, sliding the dagger back into her boot and crossing her arms over her chest, still straddling the man as she raised a brow at him.

"I had a question for you."

Lilla glared. "Maker have mercy, Alistair, the hell was your question?"

"Do you ever sleep?"

Lilla glanced to the side making a face at nothing in particular as she sighed. She was silent, clearly contemplating whether or not she should smack him or just get up and walk away.

Alistair grinned up at her, expression completely genuine, like a puppy.

"You're an idiot, Alistair Theirin," Lilla snorted, rolling her eyes and keeping her eyes away from his as she fought the smile tugging at her lips. Her arms fell from her chest and she shoved his head to the side as she got off of him, standing with a little hop and offering him a hand. "You're so weird."

"Riiight, right. _I'm_ the weird one," Alistair jested with a smirk and roll of his eyes, gladly taking her hand and letting her help him up. He held her hand for a moment, cupping it between both of his and holding eye contact with her once he was standing.

Lilla blinked, ears flushing nervously as she found herself unable to look away. "Wh-what?"

Alistair leaned in a little, causing Lilla's eyes to widen. He stopped a few inches from her nose, squeezing her hand a bit.

"You would really never know you _don't_  sleep, the bags under your eyes are just as bad as mine. Must be the blight."

Lilla laughed- a much happier, more genuine laugh than Alistair had expected as she shoved him away and pulled her hand away from him. "Maker's _ass,_ I hate you, Theirin."

"Oh yeah? Well, I happen to hate you too. So there!"

She walked to the Hurlock with a laugh, grabbing her sword and yanking it from its body and brushing past Alistair, shoving him with her shoulder.

"How are you even strong enough for that, you're so... _little_!" Alistair laughed, running to catch up with her and the mabari by her side, noting how bloody she was.  
Typical.

"Oh shut up or I'll trip you again."


End file.
